Mysteries
by Els4848
Summary: The doctor and Amy get a signal from a small house in england. children are dying and no one knows why... my first one so reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Dr who fanfic

'Ok,' Jill Pathway said to her son, as she walked into the cosy living room. 'Telly time over, now go and do your homework!'

'Yes mum' Jack said, somewhat reluctantly, as he trudged his way up the staircase of their semi-detached home in Bartfordshire.

'And don't listen to that Mp3 of yours while you're doing it!'

'Yes mum' Jack sighed as he finally escaped to his room. Peace at last. His mum was always nagging him!

2 hours later, his mum peered her head round the door. 'Night jack' she said, before quietly closing the door and softly going towards her room.

In the morning, jack's mum shouted up to him that breakfast was ready. No reply. She shouted again. Still no reply.

'Jack? Jack? JACK GET UP NOW!' Jill raced up the stairs and flung open the door to Jack's room. The shock was too much for her, and she broke down, screaming and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

So, doctor, where are we going today? An alien beach with blue sand? Saving the world from Daleks? Rescuing a slitheen in distress?' Amy Pond gave the doctor a cheeky smile before returning to her phone.

'Not likely,' the doctor replied, flashing her one of his famous grins, 'if we tried to help them, they'd murder us first…aha! Got it!'

'Got what?' Amy asked, puzzled.

'SIGNAL!' the doctor cried, a look of delightment on his face, making him look even more childish than usual.

'Yeah ok I got that part, but where's it coming from?'

'I dunno, some town in Suffolk, England'

'Oh, ok…whoa!' Amy shouted, for the tardis had just landed.

'We're here!' The doctor shouted

'I can tell!' Amy said, gingerly picking herself off the floor.

They stepped out of the TARDIS. It was a cloudy day, with a hint of rain in the air. Amy breathed in deeply

'Oh how I miss rainy old England.' She joked, 'Where are we going anyway?'

'Hmmmm,' The doctor thought for a moment, sonic screwdriver in his hand, 'the signal is coming from…over here!' he stared to jog over to a deserted street of houses, with a newsagent on the corner. 'Let's see what date it is first.'

He looked at a newspaper in the newsagents. 1st of April 2012. The front headline of the newspaper read: Further confusion over more child deaths.

'This looks promising' the doctor muttered as he folded up the newspaper, leaving the shop and leaving a rather disgruntled shopkeeper, frowning over his glasses and muttering about hooligans.

They reached a small house In the middle of the street. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for ages. The wallpaper was crumbling, there were overgrown weeds in the front yard and rubbish littered the floor.

Immediately, the doctor started jumping and weaving his way through the endless sea of rubbish towards the front door. He started to unlock the door with his sonic screwdriver.

'Isn't that breaking and entering?' Amy asked.

'Nah, its sonicing and entering…there's a difference' he grinned.

The door clicked open, and very slowly, the door edged open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry forgot to do this for the previous chapters- this is my first fanfiction so reviews would be appreciated! And constructive criticism would be gratefully accepted thanks **

'What are you doing in my house!' a cold voice snapped from the living room. The pair hurried over and found woman sitting brokenly on a saggy couch. She looked as if she'd been crying.

'Are you ok?' A concerned Amy asked.

'Yes-well, no..' the woman replied.

'What's your name first?' Amy asked

'J-Jill' she answered

'Enough chit-chat lets crack on!' The doctor interrupted, 'have you lost a son, a daughter or any child you might have? Or had, I should say had if that's the case.'

The woman merely nodded, and broke into a fresh wave of tears. Amy sharply elbowed the doctor and went to comfort the woman.

'Sorry!' the doctor said, a little too enthusiastically. That did it. The woman suddenly stood up, glaring at him.

'What are you even doing in my house? Why are you here? Who are you? And what's going on!' she nearly shouted at them

'Let's start with… I'm-we're' he amended after a glare from Amy, 'here to investigate the disappearances of the missing children, the doctor and Amy, and I can honestly tell you, I don't have a clue!' He added with a grin.

'Show her the paper!' Amy discreetly muttered.

'Oh yeah right...'

The doctor, from his many pockets, produced a seemingly innocent wallet; opened it up and showed it to Jill. On it was a detective's ID card. This wallet was the doctor's psychic paper. This clever piece of equipment showed anything the doctor wanted it too, from fairground tickets to fake ID's.

Jill nodded in approval, but still looked distraught.

'And…who is she?' Jill glanced at Amy, who was, as usual, distracted by her phone.

'My worthy assistant!' the doctor smiled, unaware that he, the 11th doctor, had just greatly insulted Amy Pond.

'Assistant? Assistant? I'm his…Colleague. Just as QUALIFIED as him!' she said, with the greatest dignity she could muster, and trying to look vaguely 'cool' at the same time. This apparently didn't work.

'Right, now we have everything sorted, let's go!' The doctor said impatiently.

They set off towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry that I haven't uploaded in aaaages, but I have been really busy with homework and stuff. I have decided to discontinue this story for the lack of reviews I'm getting. If I get at least 10 reviews I will continue it, so if you want me to then review! **


End file.
